vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest for Fairy Dazzle Day 3
Description Welcome to The VFK Fairy Dazzle Quest Day 3! ACT I. (Continued) Scene - Fairy Land. A beautiful, but fanciful landscape, which is supposed to lie on the upper side of a cloud. The cloud is suspended over the earth, a portion of which (representing "a bird's-eye view" of a medieval city), is seen, far below, through a rent or gap in the cloud. The fairies conceal themselves. Hurried music ; to which enter Sir Ethais and Sir Phyllon, hurriedly, over the edge of cloud, as if impelled by some invisible and irresistible power frow below. Sir Ethais and Sir Phyllon have their swords drawn. They are dressed as barbaric knights, and, while bearing a facial resemblance to their fairy counterparts, present as strong a contrast as possible in their costume and demeanor. Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, the Fairy Dazzle Pin - Mushroom Marsh, and you will have unlocked the ability to be seated on the ground! Prizes Questions 1. The fairies summon the mortals to Fairy Land by picking two flowers, naming the flower the name of the mortal counterpart they want to summon, then throwing the flower off the cloud to the earth below. What kind of flowers do they use? * Orchids * Carnations * Tulips * Roses 2. Sir Ethais: Why, help, help, help! Sir Phyllon: The devil seize us all! Why, what strange land is this? How came we here? Sir Ethais: How came we here? Why, who can answer that So well as thou? Sir Phyllon: As I? Sir Ethais: Yes, cur; as thou! This is some devil's game of thy design, To scare me from the task I set myself When we crossed swords. Sir Phyllon: I use no sorcery. A whirlwind bore me to this cursed spot; But whence it came I neither know nor care. Sir Ethais: There - gag thy lying tongue; it matters not, Or here or there we'll fight our quarrel out. Come! call thy devils; let them wait at hand And when I've done with thee I'll do with them. (They fight. The fairies watch the combat unobserved with great interest.) Go to the Mystic Meadow in Faerie Age and say: "A whirl wind brought me here!" 3. The knight counterparts of the fairies Phyllon and Ethais are fighting, How do they think they arrived in Fairy Land? * They are too busy fighting to realize they are in a new place * They think they have died * They blame sorcery * They are still on earth 4. Darine: What are they doing? Selene: It's some game of skill. It's very pretty. Darine: Very. (Knights paused) Oh, they've stopped. Phyllon: Come, come - on guard. (Fight resumed.) Zayda: Now they begin again. Ethais: (Sees fairies, who have gradually surrounded them.) Hold! we are overlooked. (Ethais, who has turned for a moment in saying this, is severely wounded by Phyllon.) Selene: You may proceed. We like it much. Darine: You do it very well - Begin again. Ethais: Black curses on that thrust! I am disabled. Ladies, bind my wound; And if it please you still to see us fight, We'll fight for those bright eyes and cherry lips Till one or both of us shall bite the dust. Phyllon: Hold! call a truce till we return to earth - Here are bright eyes enough for both of us. Ethais: I don't know that! Well, there - till we return. (Shaking hands.) But once again on earth, we will take up Our argument where it was broken off, And let thy devils whirl me where they may. I'll reach conclusion and corollary. Darine: (looking at Phyllon). Oh, fairyhood! How wonderfully like our Phyllon! Selene: (looking at Ethais). Yes. And see - how strangely like our Ethais. Thou hast a gallant carriage, gentle knight. (Sighing. ) Zayda: How very, very like our Ethais. Ethais: It's little wonder that I'm like myself; Why, I am he. Selene: No, not our Ethais. (Sighing.) Ethais: In truth, I am the Ethais of all Who are as gentle and as fair as thou. Selene: That's bravely said; thou hast a silver tongue; Why! what can gods be like if these be men. (During this dialogue, Darine shows by her manner that she takes great interest in Ethais. ) Say, dost thou come from earth or heaven? Ethais: (gallantly putting his arm round them). I think I've come from earth to heaven. Go to the Victorian House in Victorian Age, and say: "We are but fairies!" 5. Have the knights concluded their quarrel? * No, but they have called a truce until they get back to earth * No, they continued fighting * Yes, seeing the fairies frightened them * Yes, they think they are already dead 6. Selene: (to Darine with delight). Oh! didst thou hear? He comes from earth to heaven! No, Ethais, We are but fairies - this, our native home. Our fairy-land rests on a cloud which floats Hither and thither, as the breezes will; At times a mighty city's at our feet, At times a golden plain, and then the sea, Dotted with ships and rocks and sunny isles. We see the world; yet saving that it is A very wicked world, we know it not - We hold no converse with its denizens; But on the lands o'er which our island hangs, We shed fair gifts of plenty and of peace - Health and contentment-charity - goodwill; Drop tears of love upon the thirsty earth, And shower fair waters on the growing grain. This is our mission. Ethais: 'Tis a goodly one! I'd give my sword - ay, and my sword-arm too, If thou wouldst anchor for a year or so O'er yonder home of mine. But tell me, now, Does every cloud that hovers o'er our heads Bear in its bosom such a wealth of love? Selene: Alas! Sir Ethais, we are too few To work the good that we could wish to work. Thou hast seen black and angry thunder-clouds That spit their evil fire at flocks and herds, And shake with burly laughter as they watch The trembling shepherds count their shriveled dead? These are our enemies, sir knight, and thine. May heaven preserve thee from their influence! Ethais: Amen to that! Phyllon: But tell us, gentle maid, Why have you summoned us? Selene: Because we seek To teach you truths that now ye wot not of; Because we know that you are very frail, Poor, blind, weak, wayward mortals-willing reeds, Swayed right and left by every tempting wind; And we are pure, and very, very brave, Having no taste for trivial solaces (taking Ethais's hand); Scorning such idle joys as we have heard Appeal most strongly to such men as you; And we have cherished earnest hope that we, By the example of our sacred lives, May teach you to abjure such empty joys, May send you back to earth,- pure, childlike men, To teach your mothers, sisters, and your wives, And those perchance (sighing) who are to be your wives! That there are fairy maidens in the clouds, Whose gentle mode of thought and mode of life They would do well to imitate. We would That every maid on earth were such as we! Ethais: In truth we would that every maiden were,- (Aside) Except our mothers, sisters, and our wives! Go to Medieval Blacksmith's in Medieval Age and say: "There are fairies in the clouds!" 7. Which of the following is not true about the these fairies? * That they live in a moving cloud * That they have enemies who try to hurt mortals * That they think that mortal women would benefit by their example * That they have bad fairies in their midst 8. Selene: Some earthly forms seem rational enough. Why Ethais, what ails thee? (ethais staggers.) Ethais: Why, I'm faint From loss of blood. My wound - here, take this scarf, And bind it round my arm - so - have a care! There, that will do till I return to earth; Then, Lutin, who's a fairly skillful leech, Shall doctor it. Selene: (amazed). Didst thou say Lutin? Ethais: Yes, He is my squire - a poor, half-witted churl, (Enter Lutin unobserved.) Who shudders at the rustling of a leaf; A strange, odd, faithful, loving, timid knave; More dog than man, and, like a well-thrashed hound, He loves his master's voice, and dreads it, too. Why, here he is! (In intense astonishment.) Go to the Corridor in Space Age and say: "Did a cloud come past here?" 9. What do the knights think of Fairy Lutin's counterpart on earth? * He is competent and valued * He is cowardly but faithful * He is strong and powerful * He is the best squire ever 10. Lutin: Who is this insolent, A mortal here in fairy land? Locrine: Yes, two! Lutin: Oh, this is outrage! Ethais: (crossing to him). Why, thou scurvy knave, How cam'st thou here? Thou didst not come with us! What is the meaning of this masquerade? to Lutin's dress. Be off at once; if I could use my arm, I'd whip thee for this freak, but as it is, I'll hand thee over to that wife of thine; Her hand is heavier than mine. (To Selene: ) This churl (So rumor saith) is mated to a shrew; A handsome, ranting, jealous, clacking shrew; And he, by means of this torn-fool disguise, Has 'scaped his home to play the truant here; Lutin: Who are these men? Selene: The mortal counterparts Of Ethais and Phyllon. Look at them! (Crosses to Lutin.) Dost thou not love them? Lutin: (indignantly). No! Selene: How very strange! Why we all loved them from the very first. Lutin: Is this indeed the truth? Darine: It is indeed. Obedient to our queen's command, we have Subdued our natural antipathies. Zayda: They are our guests, all odious though they be, (Takes Phyllon's hand.) And we must bid them welcome to our home, As if e'en now they were what they will be When they have seen what we shall be to them. Lutin: Be warned in time, and send these mortals hence; Why, don't you see that in each word they speak, They breathe of love? Selene: (enthusiastically). They do! Lutin: Why Love's the germ Of every sin that stalks upon the earth! Lutin: Why, they are raving! Let me go at once And join my brothers at our monarch's court; While they are here this is no place for me. Zayda: (eagerly to Selene: ) Let him depart; then we can summon here His mortal counterpart. (Fairies delighted; Selene expresses indignant surprise, Zayda changes her manner), a poor frail man No doubt, who stands in very sorest need Of such good counsel as we can afford. Selene: Thou speakest wisely. Lutin, get thee gone. Ethais: Be off at once. Phyllon: Begone, thou scurvy knave! Thy wife shall hear of this - she'll punish thee. Lutin: Oh, moral plague! oh, walking pestilence! Oh, incarnation of uncleanliness! You call me knave! Why, harkye men of sin. You've kings and queens upon that world of yours, To whom you crawl in apt humility; Well, sir, there's not an emperor on earth Who would not kiss the dust I tread upon, And I'm the meanest here. Good day to you. Lutin. Go to the Enchanted Store in Faerie Age and say: "Are there any mortals here?" Answers 1. Roses 2. Go to the Mystic Meadow in Faerie Age and say: "A whirl wind brought me here!" 3. They blame sorcery 4. Go to the Victorian House in Victorian Age, and say: "We are but fairies!" 5. No, but they have called a truce until they get back to earth 6. Go to Medieval Blacksmith in Medieval Age and say: "There are fairies in the clouds!" 7. That they have bad fairies in their midst 8. Go to The Corridor in Space Age and say: "Did a cloud come past here?" 9. He is cowardly but faithful 10. Go to the Enchanted Store in Faerie Age and say: "Are there any mortals here?" Category:Quests Category:Epic Quests